Patético
by CCPHyuga
Summary: — Me… gustaba más cuando éramos amigos que parecían novios… Porque ahora, aun saliendo conmigo, Ichigo parece más tu novio que yo. / Sí, Renji era patético. Toda aquella situación lo era. /— Renji…¿estás celoso? / One-shot *RenRuki 100%* UA.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad del grandioso Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

**Patético****.**

_Capítulo único_

.

.

.

.

— Mira, Renji…

Simplemente sonríes y la observas desde lo lejos. Porque, incluso cuando el tiempo ha transcurrido, es algo difícil no verla hermosa mientras sostiene aquella delicada flor entre sus dedos.

Una preciosa flor que parece que no ha marchitado, que no marchitará, que sigue y seguirá igual de llamativa, natural, a pesar del paso del tiempo. Un tiempo que, claro, lo ha cambiado, convirtiéndolos en algo distinto a aquel divino regalo de la naturaleza.

Porque; por un lado admites que te molesta un poco que ella sea tan refrescante, amable, divertida y espontánea con todos —es algo así como que sólo tú mereces esa actitud de su parte— y, por otro lado, eres su novio, y a veces piensas que deberías estar conforme con tenerla _sólo para ti_, aun sabiendo que no es del todo real; pero, en cierto grado el tiempo los ha cambiado, han estado comportándose distintos a lo que era hace poco tiempo, cuando eran los amigos más unidos del mundo. _Ella_ ha estado distinta, distante, indiferente, o eso piensas tú.

— ¿A dónde vas ahora?— preguntas mientras ella, sonriéndote, casi danzando, se va desviando del camino que se supone están atravesando juntos, otra vez, después de mucho tiempo.

— A mi práctica, ya sabes…

Asientes, simplemente eso, porque no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Y, a regañadientes la dejas ir. Porque, últimamente, es todo en lo que ella piensa: su _práctica_. Salir de clases; pasar un poco de tiempo —muy poco— junto a ti; aikido…; e _Ichigo_.

Aquel sistema te está llegando a hartar, sobre todo en lo relativo al último ítem. Te es irrelevante, te resulta molestoso, pero aun así no dirías una sola palabra, porque eres así: terco. Terco y orgulloso. Jamás se te ocurriría pedirle a Rukia que pasara más tiempo contigo. Sencillamente _no_. Porque tú eres Abarai Renji, y Abarai Renji no siente necesidad de rogarle algo de tiempo a nadie, ¿cierto?

En el clavo.

Porque; incluso, aunque pareciera mentira que, justo ahora que son novios —sí, porque te le declaraste luego de una eternidad, genio, pero ahora eso no importa— no tienen un solo segundo libre que pasar junto al otro; no estás dispuesto, aún, a sacrificar tu orgullo haciendo algún reclamo que te haga ver como el perdedor de encuentro.

Y te irrita, Renji.

Te enerva que; en vez de pasar una tarde tranquila junto a ti, viendo películas, saliendo al parque, contándose cosas y diciéndose cursilerías en una simple cita, o cualquier estupidez que cualquier pareja normal haría; ella esté entrenando, peleando —lo más probable—, divirtiéndose, o lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, con él, Kurosaki Ichigo, ése que, sabes bien, es su _nuevo_ mejor amigo.

Y así, sucede. Pasas nuevamente una tranquila y aburrida tarde sin su compañía. Pero, por algún motivo, esa tarde es diferente a las demás. Sentiste algo extraño en tu interior, cuando fuiste a buscarla a su práctica de Aikido, y la encontraste allí, discutiendo y riendo a viva fuerza con Ichigo.

— Hola. — te sonríe abiertamente ella, cuando ambos llegan junto a ti. Sin que notaras la razón, ella le enzoqueta al de cabellos naranjas un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual, obviamente, ocasiona que vuelvan a pelear.

— Que hay, Renji…— saluda también él, luego de varios minutos, cuando se han apaciguado.

— Ichigo. — dices.

Y suena estúpido. Porque la rabia contenida en tu voz no puede ser más evidente, es incluso palpable. Ella te observa confundida, y él —como siempre— despreocupado, aburrido.

Haces el gesto de _vámonos_ a tu novia —sí, porque era tuya y no de Kurosaki— y ella vacila un tanto antes de empezar a seguirte. Un silencio incómodo los acompaña. Ella parece analizarte completamente con la mirada. Lo notas, y finges distraerte con la preciosa flor violácea que acabas de recoges del suelo. Una muy parecida a la de la primera vez en que la observaste diferente, siendo apenas unos niños, ella sonriéndole a la flor, y tú: perdido en su silueta perfectamente iluminada por el ocaso de aquella vez. Al igual que aquella primera vez en que le dijiste lo que sentías por ella, y que se hicieron novios, le tendiste la bella planta frente al rostro, y ella te vuelve a sonreír como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Pero esta vez —diferente a tu declaración— tú no le devolviste el gesto, y tampoco te sonrojaste. Nada. Sólo seguiste caminando a su lado, con el semblante inexpresivo.

— A ver…— pronuncia ella, deteniéndote de pronto, a mitad de camino. El sol está empezando a ponerse, y la temperatura baja cada vez más. Una brisa casi te hace estremecer—. ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede, Renji?

Sólo la observas fijamente. Ella es muy inteligente y observadora. Su mirada no se ve tan tranquila como el tono de su voz a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Se ve algo turbada. Cínicamente, te encoges de hombros y la observas simulando confusión.

— ¿A mí? Pues nada. ¿Qué podría estar sucediéndome?

Ella frunce el ceño en tu dirección, ella notó cada rastro de sarcasmo que dejaste al hablar. Te sujeta del brazo, impidiendo que volvieras a caminar, como tenías pensado hacerlo.

— Dímelo. Estás raro hoy.

Lanzas una cruel sonrisa baja. Irónica por donde se la mire. De esas lastimeras, arrogantes, chocantes, y nada humildes sonrisas _falsas_.

— ¿Raro? ¿Yo?

Ella coloca los ojos en blanco, y, cuando eso sucede, la ira se apodera completamente de ti. Pero tu rostro no lo refleja, todavía. Mantienes la arrogancia con aquella temblorosa ceja enarcada. Pero ella también se ve _cansada_ de aquella situación.

— Habla, Renji. No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos.

Y, para ti, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— ¿Tiempo?— puede que ni tú mismo hayas comprendido por completo el significado de aquel gesto irónico que acababas de hacer—. Tiempo es lo que menos tienes Rukia. Y peor si eso me concierne.

— Espera, ¿qué?

Ella te observa con expresión de desconcierto, y no es para menos. Pero, de alguna manera, aquello sólo logra alterarte aún más.

— Claro… no tienes suficiente tiempo para pasar junto a tu novio…— ironizas, _otra_ _vez_—. Pero te sobra a la hora de estar con tu estúpido amigo.

Rukia parpadea un par de veces, y te observa como si no comprendiera una sola palabra de lo que le acababas de decir. Rechistas, y ladeas el rostro, dejando entrever tu creciente molestia, para volver a pronunciar:

— Me… gustaba más cuando éramos amigos que parecían novios…— declaras al recordar aquella vez que Tatsuki les había cuestionado el hecho de estar saliendo, cuando cursaban el primer año de preparatoria —dos años atrás, para ser exactos— y, al diablo, allí fue a parar tu orgullo—. Porque ahora, aun saliendo conmigo, Ichigo parece más novio tuyo que yo. Es ahora cuando me tratas como a un simple amigo…

— Renji…— ella pareció tomar aire antes de habla, como haciendo breves pausas llenas de ansiedad—. ¿Te estás escuchando?

— No…— interrumpes aún molesto—. ¿Me estás escuchado tú? Esto ya no es… divertido, Rukia. Sólo aclara lo que sientes, aquí y ahora…

Y, repentinamente para ti, Kuchiki empieza a reír. Pero no reír inocentemente como cualquier chica. Reía estrepitosamente, dañándote los tímpanos, haciéndote quedar en ¿ridículo?

— ¿Estás celoso?

Una brisa seca les acaricia el rostro, al tiempo que ella te lanza una mirada suspicaz, junto a su risa aún no culminada. Aquella expresión, te puso los pelos de punta. Porque, más nervioso no podías estar. Sin importarte siquiera quién o quiénes podrían verlos y/o escucharlos, con brusquedad la tomas de los brazos, dándole un leve empujón. La acarralas contra el árbol más cercano, mientras la observas desafiante.

Respiras agitadamente, y mantienes los dientes y puños fuertemente presionados. Ella te regala una mirada llena de perplejidad y confusión; aun así, en ningún momento se sintió incómoda. O al menos eso es lo que notas tú.

El silencio, para tu mala suerte, no dura mucho.

— Estás celoso.

Ella vez, su afirmación suena aún más segura, y no da signos de titubeo o cuestionamiento alguno. Todo eso, de alguna manera, logra encolerizarte aún más.

— ¿Te gusta Ichigo, Rukia?

¡Ah, mi querido Renji!

No tenías por qué contener tanto tiempo lo que te incomodó desde un principio. Porque, lo sabes, si de ti depende, Rukia puede ir a cuanta práctica de Aikido se le antoje, pero, mientras esto involucre al muchacho de extraña cabellera naranja, todo cambia, todo se vuelve irritante para ti. Quedas tan cegado por aquel sentimiento de nerviosismo y ansiedad con respecto al _qué puede estar sucediendo con ellos_, que olvidas fijarte en las cosas buenas, en las bellas miradas que ella sólo tiene guardadas para ti, en los besos puros y llenos de amor, y en la gentileza de su persona, que, ya de por sí, impediría que la lleven a hacerte ese tipo de cosas a ti. Pero, bien, al fin y al cabo, lo has soltado. Y la leve melancolía que desprende tu mirada, la ha dejado muda por un largo rato.

De pronto, tu chica deja caer la divina flor que estuvo sosteniendo todo el tiempo entre sus manos. Analiza tu rostro, y, poco a poco, comienza a sonreír.

— No…puedo creerlo… Celoso…tú…

— Respóndeme. — interrumpes secamente, ¿acaso no te cansa siquiera un poquito presionar así los dientes y fruncir en demasía ese ceño? Pues has recuperado esa expresión de ira.

— Renji…, sabes que Ichigo es mi amigo, un idiota sin causa…

— Eso nadie te lo discutirá, yo sólo quiero saber si te gusta o no ese idiota sin causa. — interrumpes con amargura en la voz.

Rukia, unos segundos después, vuelve a carcajearse, antes de guiar sus manos hasta tu cuello lo cual te sorprende. No te esperaste aquellas suaves caricias que empieza a proporcionarte en la nuca, ¿cierto? Pues, lastimosamente para ti, ella sigue siendo ridículamente impredecible. Una caja llena de sorpresas.

— Esto no me causa más que risa…— menciona ella ya casi sobre tus labios, masajeando tu piel lenta y delicadamente.

La respiración comienza a acompasársete al sentir el cosquilleo provocado por ella, e inconscientemente la vas rodeando de la delgada cintura. Sus orbes preciosos tirando al índigo te parecen tan deslumbrantes, que no puedes evitar perderte en ellos. _Otra vez_.

— Rukia…

— Sentir celos por algo tan estúpido…— comienza a cerrar los ojos, descolocándote—. ¿Sabes? Eres patético, Renji.

Rápidamente, acortó cualquier distancia que pudiera existir entre ustedes. Se aferró más a aquel abrazo, y se colocó en puntillas, para poder presionar sus labios contra los tuyos, casi devorándote con el simple primer contacto.

Patético, ¿eh?

Sí, realmente es la palabra perfecta para describirte, después de todo. Si se piensa bien, no hay mucho que acotar a decir verdad, eres patético —muy, muy exageradamente patético—. Porque estás celoso, visiblemente celoso por una estupidez, por pensar que alguien a quien ella prácticamente acaba de conocer, puede robártela. Y lo peor de todo, es que intentas ocultarlo, creando excusas más baratas que las de un estudiante sin sus tareas hechas luego de una semana sin colegio.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, y bien analizada la situación, ustedes dos, como pareja, no son muy distintos a lo que eran cuando eran mejores amigos, obviando, claro, el hecho de que ella ahora está más ocupada. Pero, así como tú, Rukia también oscila entre lo patético y ridículo, no está muy lejos de ti. Porque disfruta constante y perversamente cada sonrojo ocasional que surge en ti, cuando te dice algo vergonzoso. Y, en silencio, siempre disfrutó del rostro de disgusto y disconformidad que colocas cuando la ves con Kurosaki. Porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo nunca, ella es la malvada de la película, y tú la criatura ingenua e inofensiva.

Y, además lo sabes, Renji. Sabes que eres capaz de hacer todo por ella. Todos lo saben. Inclusive, una de las cosas que estarías dispuesto a hacer, sería alejarte de ella, si, ocasionalmente, ella llegase a fijarse en otro. Por, al fin y al cabo, se quieren mucho —demasiado—, siempre se han querido, y sin importar cualquier comportamiento infantil del otro, ninguno de los dos es capaz de imaginar un mundo futuro en donde no estén juntos.

Sus pies ligeros se posicionan suavemente sobre los tuyos, cuando la elevas ligeramente para así intensificar en contacto, y poder recorrer con más firmeza y posesión toda la dulzura de su boca. Sonríen entre el beso, porque saben que ambos se han equivocado de una manera… sí, _patética_.

— Entonces…— dices jadeando ridículamente una vez que rompen el beso, por falta de oxígeno—. No te gusta Ichigo, ¿verdad?

Ella niega con una sonrisa ¿inocente? Pues si eso quiso aparentar, no le resultará. Lo cierto es que, al presionar más sus cuerpos entre sí, la piel se te eriza y comienzas a respirar agitadamente otra vez. Te sonríe cálidamente, y tú… le devuelves —totalmente convencido— el bello gesto. La liberas un poco del efusivo abrazo, y la observas con algo de repentina inquietud.

— Lamento… haber dudado de ti, Rukia…

— Ya está…— sonrisa—. No te preocupes.

— No, de verdad es mi culpa, yo—

— Renji…— se coloca otra vez de puntitas, aún encima de tus pies, porque la diferencia de estaturas suele dificultar un poco las cosas. Te mira esta vez desafiante, y te sonrojas —como ella tanto ama que lo hagas— sin saber exactamente por qué—. ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Mis labios no se besarán solos, ¿sabes?

Sonrisa. Bufido. Beso apasionado. Calor. _Mucho_ calor.

Sí, patético, Abarai Renji, _patético_.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, este fue el primer fic que he publicado de Bleach. Y los afortunados son Rukia y Renji XD Nah. Esta fue la primera pareja que me traumó de la serie. Es tan genial! También me gusta el IchiRuki, de hecho me encanta, pero a Ichigo - lo amo - soy capaz de imaginármelo también con Inoue. En cambio a Renji (nosebleed), no lo veo con otra que no sea Rukia. Me encantaría que él aceptara que suele ponerse celoso *0*

Aún no me leo todo el manga, me quedan como treinta capítulos, y, como aún no sé bien lo que está sucediendo actualmente en la serie, decidí tomar como base ese capítulo en donde muestran la infancia de estos dos (tan bellos :D). Y lo coloqué en Universo alterno, para no tocar mucho la trama de la serie (32 ó 33, si no me equivoco es el capítulo en el anime).

En fin, muchas gracias a quienes se molestaron en leerme, de verdad. Soy nueva en esta sección y realmente necesito apoyo. No se vayan sin dejarme un review, por más chiquito que sea, porfitas! Me ayudarían bastante n.n

Saludos y besos.

Nos leemos prontamente, si quieren XD

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
